


Rise of the Tangled Frozen Brave Dragons - Full Story !

by lotusstream



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Elsa (Frozen)/Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardian) Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusstream/pseuds/lotusstream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tells about full story of The Big Six. Sorry for my bad English. I hope you enjoy. And Jelsa one shot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JACK'S SEARCHING !

**Author's Note:**

> Jack will make more new guardians and he should be head of the Big Six! And JELSA.....!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is searching for new guardians !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jack get new friends ?!

CHAPTER – 1: JACK'S SEARCHING!

Jack Frost was doing his own guardian job very well.

But one day, Man in the Moon told to North,

"We don't have enough power to face. So, there are some special persons to choose as guardians, but they are not in this world. There are in different time dimension, but mostly it would be in the past! I grant you 4 magical portals and 4 magical stories. You should tell everything to Jack and he can only find them. So, this work should grant to Jack. You all others should take care of children in the world. Jack should make his own team to defeat the evil Pitch, he can come back again." North was surprised about this.

North was discussed about this to Jack. Jack really missed North and everyone. First he refused to do the job. After they convince him, finally he accepted to go.

He learnt everyone's story, but he surprised for a story, that who has same power that he has. Now Jack was ready to travel time dimension. He is really nervous.

First he went to a Dragon world. He is scared and was very surprised to see the world.

To Be Continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who it is ?!


	2. THE DRAGON CONQUEROR !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Jack Meeting !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Hiccup will join the team ?

CHAPTER – 2 : THE DRAGON CONQUEROR !

Jack Frost really surprised to look every kinds of Dragons. He needs to find where Hiccup was. But suddenly a voice was raised. Jack followed the voice.

Jack was spying Hiccup. Hiccup was playing with Toothless. Jack appeared after him. Hiccup scared to look him sudden.

Then Jack said, " Hey, just calm down. I am Jack Frost. "

Hiccup replied, " And I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. And why are you here ? "

Jack replied, "So, big name. I think I should call Hiccup. And I am a guardian. I am here for to invite you as a guardian. Because the Man in the Moon chose you as a guardian."

Then Hiccup replied too shock, " Ok, ok just calm down. What is that guardian thing. I don't understand anything.

Then Jack explained everything and story of his own.

Hiccup asked, "You can only appear in my eyes and Toothless eyes ? Wow, but I can't leave Berk anymore. And you know that I am a best Dragon trainer. And I want defend the Berk from our enemies.

Jack replied, "Just calm down. You can defeat those enemies. Because, Pitch could team up with your enemies. So, you must come with me. And you have a chance to see the future Earth."

Hiccup worried, " But how can I tell to everyone.

Jack said, "Don't tell them the guardian thing. First keep this one as secret for a little time. You want tell a reason to escape from them."

Hiccup just managed about this only to Astrid. Astrid was really confused. Hiccup ready to leave. He entered to the magical portal, while Alvin the Treacherous watched this.

In North Pole, Hiccup really surprised to see the workshop.

Jack asked, " Hey Hiccup, can you please come with me for travelling another world for new guardian with your Toothless?"

Hiccup exclaimed, " Oh, wow, I love this adventure. I am ready. And who is next ?"

Jack said, "May be, a Brave world ?...

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is next ?!


	3. A RED HAIRED LASS !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Merida's time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Merida join the team ?!

CHAPTER – 3 : A RED HAIRED LASS !

Jack Frost and Hiccup fallen on a forest. Jack and Hiccup confused to look at the place. They start a long walk. They saw The Castle Green where Merida was playing arrow and bow. Toothless stands outside of the village. Jack and Hiccup spying behind Merida.

Merida suddenly turned around, and she thought that they were enemies. So, Merida adjusting her bow over them.

Merida asking, " Who are you ?"

Jack said, " We are guardians. We don't attack you. And I am who joins two hours before and he is Dragon keeper."

Merida exclaimed, " Wow, interesting. So, what you need from me?"

Hiccup said, " You are a guardian. We need you to fight with some evil enemies. Man in the Moon chose you as a guardian. Jack will explain you everything."

Jack said, " Hiccup, your good at this….." And he started to tell everything.

Merida said, " I like this, it could be really bravely. But how I can leave my family and how can I manage my mother ?"

Jack said, " You have to. So, please prepare yourself to tell something to your mother and don't miss the future Earth and the bravely adventurous."

Merida said, " Ok, I will try my best and I think my mother could not see you. So, you could come with me."

Everyone went to the DunBroch Castle. They went inside in the great hall. Merida is ready to talk to her mother.

Merida said, " Mother, um….. I heard that a tricky archery lives on a nearby mountain. So, I wish to learn that tricks to him for some weeks. Can I go ?"

Her mother said, " I know your my brave daughter. So, you can go my dear. Come back soon."

Merida overjoyed about this. When she looked at Toothless she wished to ride on him. After she went to North pole, she surprised to look everything. She thought that the toys are some sort of weapons so she started to try everything.

Hiccup asked to Jack, " Hey, what is next?"

Jack said, " Next could be… a world with two guardians. A husband and wife. Merida, can you come with us ?"

Merida said, " I ready for this journey."…..

To Be Continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is next?!


	4. RAPUNZEL FITZHERBERT !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Husband and Wife will join the team !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugene will get new power and Rapunzel will restore her hair !

CHAPTER – 4 : RAPUNZEL FITZHERBERT !

Jack, Hiccup and Merida entered into a new world with a portal. They came into a market place where every people are busy there. They start walking. Suddenly a man stared at guardians. Then guardians realizes that he could see them. Then it must be the prince of Corona. That man was scared looking at the dragon and the different persons.

He start talking, " Who are you all and that creature ? Came for attacking the kingdom ?"

Jack said, " No, no, no, no. We are not your enemies. We are guardians and you are a guardian too, because you could see us. See, no people can realizes us. You are Eugene Fitzherbert right ? Please take us to Rapunzel and we will talk about this together."

Eugene said with confused, " Guardians….. I am a guardian… ? I am confused….. Ok, let's go to talk with Rapunzel…."

They start moving and they went Corona Castle. Rapunzel stands in a private place outside of castle. Rapunzel shocked to look them.

Eugene said, " Punzie, they want to see you."

Jack said, " Hi, I am Jack Frost the winter spirit, he is Hiccup the Dragon Keeper and she is Merida the Master archer. We are guardians, also you and your husband too. I will tell you everything."

Jack tells everything to Rapunzel.

Eugene said, " A thief into prince and then a prince into a super hero ?! Woohoo….!"

Rapunzel said, " I have no powers. My hair was cut off. And I don't want that hair anymore but for the guardian job…. I am ready for this. First of all, I need that magical flower. Umm…. I know what I should do. Eugene, you have few remaining hair right ? Please, give me now."

Eugene gave her that remaining hair. She quickly dig the soil which sunlight directly fall on it. And then she keep that hair into the soil and closed. She started to sing a song which a flower grows faster.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine.

Grow what has been cut

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine….

What once was mine."

Then she takes the flower and makes it liquid. She drank the flower juice and quickly the hair glows and grows faster into 70 feet long. But Rapunzel worried that she have to.

Eugene raised a doubt, " Hey, I don't have any powers, then how I became guardian ?"

Jack said, " Man in the Moon will grant you some special power !"

Eugene overjoyed, " Oh, really I am waiting for it and I'm ready for coming !"

Rapunzel and Eugene went to see the King and Queen. And they told that they were going to Honeymoon.

After that, they came back to the North Pole. The new guardians were amazed to look at the place. Suddenly, the moon light falls into Eugene. He got new power. He can speak with animals and can understand the nature and have power over Earth element.

Rapunzel run over him and pressed his lips with overjoyed.

Hiccup said, " Hey Jack, I and Merida are partners of friendship, Eugene and Rapunzel are partners of Husband and Wife and you and whom ? May be the next girl who has same powers of you, right ?'

Jack said, " May be. I am curiosity to see that girl can we go fast ?"

Hiccup teased, " Looks like someone…."

Jack angered, " Stop Hiccup, I am just….. ok…. Let's go now.

Rapunzel said, " You mean Elsa ? She is my cousin !"

Jack said, " Really !? Ok, let's go now."

To Be Continued…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next a Beautiful lady!!! Guess it !!


	5. THE SNOW QUEEN !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in forever Jack is fallen in love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful queen will join the team!

CHAPTER – 5 : THE SNOW QUEEN !

The ready for next adventure. But Jack Frost talking himself alone. He is preparing to speak with Elsa, while Hiccup watched him. Hiccup understands Jack Frost's feelings. Now, they entered to the world. They were now standing on North mountain. They entered to the Ice palace. They all wondered to see the palace. But especially for Jack. But suddenly Marshmallow stopped them.

Eugene said, " What is this giant snow man thing ?"

Jack said, " Well….. I knew it ! It is Marshmallow which Elsa built. It is created by her magic, that's why it can see us."

Marshmallow asks, " Who are you ?"

Jack said, " We are Elsa's friends. Can we see her ?"

Marshmallow said, " Elsa ?... I am the in charge now. Queen Elsa is in her Arendelle Castle. You must cross the forest and a big pond. Good luck !..."

The team starts walk. They saw the Arendelle Castle. There's something function is going on there. Elsa is speaking with her snow queen dress. Jack Frost stared at her. After that she went to her room. The team also followed her. The dragon is waiting outside of the castle. They are spying Elsa. Finally, Elsa found them.

Elsa said, " Who are you all ? Punzie and Eugene ?... What are you guys are doing here?"

Rapunzel said, " Just relax….. um… he will tell you everything."

Jack said, " Hi, I – I am J-Jack Frost. Nice to meet you. Um…. You are a guardian. I have the ice powers too….." And he start to tell everything to her.

Elsa said, " What ?! Am I ? The powers gets everything hurt. And I have been alone for long years…..just because the power that grant by the Man in the Moon ? The MiM chose me as a witch. He hurts me….. ( crying ). I am dangerous…"

Jack said, " No, no, no….. just calm down ! The MiM just grant you a beautiful powers. I will teach you to control it. Just trust me, you can. And you can control with your expression, so please learn to control it from me. I need you…. I mean we need you…. So please join us."

Elsa said, " Ok, But how I just leave my kingdom and my beloved sister Anna ?"

Jack said, " You have to. Do you have wished to Anna become a Queen ? And she got married too. I will give you the chance, you can tell everything to your sister !"

Elsa said, " Really ?! I will do my best. ( Elsa speaking to Anna ) Anna, you want to become queen of Arendelle. I will tell you why…. ( Elsa tells everything to her )."

Anna said, " It's your job. Don't worry about me. I will take care of it. All the best ."

They returned to the North pole. Elsa raised a doubt.

-Eugene is a normal man, he gain a new power, then why my sister didn't ? "

Jack said, " Because they are husband and wife. The MiM never break a couple. And so, Elsa, um…. Whenever your free, ask me anything and learn to control your powers."

Elsa said, " Ok, Jack"

Jack really mad at her.

Pitch Black is returned with some more enemies…

To Be Continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelsa forever!


	6. RAPUNZEL'S OUT OF CONTROL !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel is struck in a curse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Gothel returned to beat Rapunzel ?

CHAPTER – 6 : RAPUNZEL'S OUT OF CONTROL !

Pitch laughs with overjoyed. And he asked to everyone's enemies, "Are you ready to spread the … fear ? Do anything what I say. Muhahaha…." A group of voices raised, "Yes, we do !"

Alvin, Gothel, Mor'du and Hans are together. Now they are planning to defeat the guardians. Pitch asked Gothel to bring some pieces of Rapunzel's hair. Because Pitch promised to grant youth to Gothel. She bring the hair. Pitch made a flower with his dark power and hair. Gothel obeyed him.

In North Pole…

Jack frost gave everyone the fruit cake. Everyone was new to see the fruit cake. Everyone shared pieces of cake. Before Rapunzel begins to eat, Gothel secretly dropped the essential of the flower on cake. Rapunzel ate it.

After 5 minutes, her hair starts turning into the branches of tree. It is growing out of control. It hurts everyone. Eugene trying to comfort Punzie. But everyone confused to look this. Elsa's fear started to grow and she is also out of control. Jack comfort her and Elsa closed her eyes and slowly hold Jack tightly.

Rapunzel was shouting loudly. The tree hair caught everyone tightly. Eugene found that it is not nature with his power. He takes out his knife and cuts a part of hair. But, it grows more fast.

No one knows what to do. Rapunzel got an idea and starts to sing a song.

Flower, Gleam and Glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine….

What once was mine.

Her hair turned into its original form. Everyone breathed deeply. Jack have doubt on Pitch.

On Pitch's Lair….

Pitch yelled, "This time they escaped from me but next time they won't. (By seeing magical globe) Looks like Elsa looks beautiful and maybe Jack's favorite girl…

To Be Continued…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next ?!


	7. HIDDEN LOVE !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa was kidnapped by Pitch and it's time to kiss Elsa by ..... who?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Elsa is in Pitch side or Jack side?

CHAPTER – 7 : HIDDEN LOVE !

Jack Frost brings fruit cake and sat near Elsa. He has asked Elsa to eat fruit cake. Elsa slowly eats a piece of fruit cake. She realize that this fruit cake totally different from she ate before.

Jack realizes that something blooming into him inside when he look at Elsa. While, Pitch was looking through a nightmare horse which spying on them. Pitch was ready to doing a new plan.

Mother Gothel slowly enters to the North Pole. She cast a spell on a arrow which Merida left on a table. Merida was ready to train. She first targeted the arrow on a apple in the tree. But the arrow turns and it flies toward Elsa. Merida trying stopping it with confusion, but it was too late. The arrow ties around Elsa's waist and it transports Elsa to Pitch's lair.

Merida runs to Jack and said everything happen. Jack really scared that Elsa doesn't want to get hurt. But Jack realize that Elsa must be in Pitch's lair.

Jack and everyone went to Pitch's lair. Only Jack enters inside. Pitch's voice raised, "Hello Jack, Nice to meet again. Looks like you are searching someone ? Interesting !... I think you are looking for Elsa. Don't worry she is safe with me."

Jack yelled, "Leave my Elsa! What did you do with her?"

Pitch replied, " Your Elsa ?! Good. I did a change to her. Elsa will return into evil in 24 hours. If Elsa kiss her true love, she will be return, if I kiss her she will be mine. In 24 hours you must decide who should kiss her. Me or her true love ?"

Jack dared, "I must find Elsa and I kiss her!"

Pitch laughs and said, "Oh you love her ! Interesting. Okay all the best Jack. Remember only 24 hours left. Your time starts now!"

Jack was really worried that still not admit his feelings to Elsa. But he shared it to his friends. The team was planning to rescue Elsa and Jack's True Love !...

To Be Continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Love's Kiss!


	8. RESCUE FOR LOVE !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See how Jack and his friends going to rescue Elsa !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Jack kiss her ?!

CHAPTER – 8 : RESCUE FOR LOVE !

Jack was really nervous to admit his feelings to Elsa. The other guardians helped to teach what is love.

It's been 4 hours. The team ready to go. It's been 2 hours to reach the Pitch's lair. Jack was going to find and Elsa and rescue. And others should watch out the for enemies.

Jack was walking in a dark room. He saw Elsa standing there. She said, " Come on Jack, What are you waiting for ? Come and kiss me and take me !" Jack runs toward Elsa. But he quickly realizes that it was a illusion that created by Pitch. And soon Jack fell down in a dark room and trapped.

The others are walking in a dark hall. Toothless was realizes that someone here by smelling. Something suddenly a poison perfume was coming and soon they all fall asleep. After they wake up they realizes that they were hanging in the chains. This was done by Mother Gothel standing in front of Rapunzel. Rapunzel and Eugene surprised that Gothel still alive. Also, Alvin help this to Gothel.

Jack was locked into a cell. Pitch was standing beside the locked gate. And he started to speak, " Jack, I have a good news for you. I am not going to kiss Elsa, Prince Hans of Southern Isles going to kiss Elsa. But don't worry he is not going to kiss now. Only 12 hours left, so he will kiss next morning 6'o clock. Just take rest and think what to do. Muhahaha…..!"

Jack yelled in anger, " It's ok. I can kiss Elsa in 12 hours. But where is Elsa ?"

Pitch showed him that Elsa was sleeping in a coffin in front of locked gate. And Pitch and Hans went away. Jack was calling Elsa, but there is no response on Elsa.

Jack worried and fell asleep. And he wakes up when the sun starts rising. Jack realizes that there is no more time. He need to get out. He called out Hans. And soon Hans came.

Jack got a plan. And Jack said, "Do you think that you are a good match for Elsa ? You are not better than me. She will never like you. Because you are ugly and you are not a smart and brave person."

Hans said with anger, "No I am smarter than you. I am brave !"

Jack challenged, "Then why are you talking to me in a distance? Just open the gate and come inside. And win me!"

Hans unlocks the door and came inside for fight. Quickly Jack pushed Hans with his magic and runs near to Elsa. He touched Elsa and nearly to kiss. But Elsa turns into ash and flies away. Jack was shocked.

Pitch came there and laughs. Pitch said, "This is also my creation. The interesting fact is Elsa also trapped with other guardians. They all together hanging in the wall. But Elsa was unconscious. There is only one minute more. You can't find Elsa. And I am not leaving you!"

Pitch attacks Jack. But Jack uses all his strength and finally Pitch get defeated.

Jack was searching but he could not find. He sense the same ice magic near. So he realizes that Elsa was near. He opens a door and he looked his friends hanging.

But everyone unconscious. He also saw Elsa hanging. But Mother Gothel and Alvin came to attack Jack. In this battle somehow Jack wins.

Jack unlocks the chains and he pulled Elsa near to him. He didn't kissed anyone before. But he is trying to. He remembered that how Punzie and Eugene kissed. He slowly pressed Elsa's smooth lips and romantically kissed. Elsa wakes up and everyone too.

But Elsa shocked about Jack's love. She is thankful of him but she is confused to accept Jack. And Jack was blushed when Elsa stared him. Everyone is getting joy. But Elsa still in confuse.

To Be Continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Elsa will love Jack?!


	9. A ROMANTIC ACT !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Elsa will became couple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Elsa date Jack?

CHAPTER – 9 : A ROMANTIC ACT !

After returning to North Pole. Elsa didn't quit from her shock over Jack. Jack was confused what to do. It was night time, so Elsa quietly went to her room with Rapunzel and Merida.

Jack called out Hiccup and Eugene. He started to speak up.

"Um…. Guys! Did I have true love over Elsa? Why I kissed her? Why I feel something strange over her? What is meant by love? And why…."

Eugene stopped him and said, "Hey, wait, wait! Love is the beautiful thing. It is very important to life. Like me and Rapunzel. You have same feeling over Elsa."

Jack asked, "Why we want to love?"

Hiccup laughed and said, "First love, then marry and then bring life to new generations. This is the basic process done in all animals. Seriously? You didn't know anything!"

Jack surprised, "Beautiful! Now what did I do with Elsa?"

Eugene hold Jack's shoulder and said, "Don't worry buddy, you will learn yourself soon. Go and share your feelings to Elsa! But Rapunzel told me that Elsa's policy is 'she never marry a man she just met' So take care"

Jack smiled.

Meanwhile in Rapunzel's room…..

Elsa sat on the edge of bed and thinking. Rapunzel came to her and asked her, "Are you ok? What's your problem? Just tell me!"

Elsa deeply breathed and said, "Jack kissed me! Right?! He is nice and naughty and playful boy….. But, we are different. I have feelings over him."

Rapunzel said, "Don't see his background. If you fall in love, just see his character and then love. I think, you love him. Am I right? Go and share your feelings to Jack"

Merida came near of them with anger and said, "Love?! I don't like it. Because we lose our freedom! Think Elsa!"

Rapunzel said, "No Elsa! Love is good. See, how your sister is enjoying the love life. She is younger, so you have get married before she is!"

Elsa deeply breathed and said, "Ok, I will try"

Rapunzel is vomiting and gone bed. Everyone wonder why she looks tired.

Then Elsa went to her room. She was buttoning up her hair by looking mirror. Jack came to her room and stand behind Elsa.

Jack said, "Hi Elsa!"

-"Oh, Hi!"

-I need to tell you something. That I…. something on you…. What is that!? I don't know how to tell. Um…. I kissed you right!? Do you like it, I mean do you like me?!"

Elsa stared him a minute. And she came closer to Jack and cupped hands on his cheek.

And said, "Jack, I love you! I can't believe it, am I fall in love with you?!"

-"Yes! And now we became lovers! What we should do now?"

Elsa laughed and said boldly, "Kiss me! As you did when you rescue me. But for a minute. Can you?"

-"Yes! Last time, your lips is tasty! Now it's again!"

Jack pressed Elsa lips softly and then he hold Elsa's hips and tighten the kiss for a long minute. Then slowly Elsa takes out her lips.

Jack said, "Can we do more? I like it!"

-"I will give you more tomorrow. Now go to bed and sleep well"

-"Ok sleep well Elsa. Are you comfortable? Can I sleep with you?"

-Giggles "Oh Jack! Sleeping together is after marriage Jack. I think you don't know more! You should ask Hiccup and Eugene. And I am comfortable. Good night!"

-Ok Good night! And remember, you should give more kisses tomorrow!"

Then Jack left the room. Next day morning, something is going to happen!

To Be Continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is going to happen......


	10. VISITING CHILDREN !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the team is going to visit children of the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Jamie will believe them?!

CHAPTER – 10 : VISITING CHILDREN !

The sun is rising. Every guardians are waking up. But in Elsa's room, when she opens her eyes she was shocked because she saw that Jack is laying beside her.

Elsa yelled, "Hey Jack! When did you came here? What are you doing?"

-"Hey, just calm down. I came here just right now, because you said me to give me more kisses! Now give!"

-"What?! Ok, but this time, you should give me kiss. Ok!"

Jack was shivering but he can't control his lips! He need to kiss Elsa. He slowly kissed Elsa and he slipped in his tongue past her parted lips. Their lips are getting heat. But suddenly some noise came from outside of the room. So, they break up the kiss.

They both went. They saw that Eugene and Rapunzel was happy!

Eugene overjoyed and said, "Oh! Jack and Elsa! I have a good news for you all! Rapunzel is going to grant me a….. CHILD!"

Everyone, except Jack congrats them.

Jack asked Eugene doubtfully, "If we get married, the baby will automatically created? How!?"

Everyone stared Jack on a minute and burst to laugh!

Eugene came to Jack and said, "You need to learn sexual course, so come with me I will teach you."

Elsa smirked and said, "Jack! Just go learn with them!"

After some hours, Jack learnt everything and his cheek is now reddish. Then Jack announced everyone, "Today, we are going to visit the children of the world and find your own center. Don't make them fear on you!" Everyone overjoyed!

Meanwhile in Pitch's lair….

Pitch was looking in the magic globe. "Can I do something on Rapunzel's baby? Nooo…. After when the baby grows inside. Hmmm…. Toothless? Not now… Looks like Merida is suitable for my plan tonight when she sleep. Time to face nightmare Merida! Muhahahaha…."

In Jamie's bedroom….

Jack called out the guardians to a special child bedroom, which his first believer was! Jamie was waking up and ran to hug Jack. They two are overjoyed!

Jack whispered to Jamie, "Look! There are five new guardians joint us. But you children should find and believe them. But I will not tell you the name!"

While Elsa opened the window with wind forcedly. And Jack said, "Hey Elsa! Don't make Jamie bad hair day!"

-"Oops! Okay! I like this place! Who is the ruler of this kingdom?!"

-"Nowadays, not king and queen rule the country. You will understand soon!"

Elsa made butterflies with ice and make them flew to Jamie. Jamie was very happy.

Everyone came inside the Jamie's bedroom. Toothless is going to eat the papers which Jamie drawn pictures. And Jack told, "Hey Hiccup! Look your dragon is eating his papers!"

-"Ok buddy! I will take care."

Eugene was making the shrub to grow longer which Jamie is kept edge of the room. Jack said, "Hey Eugene! Don't make the shrub longer, it will break up the roofs!" Eugene stopped and he read some school books.

Rapunzel is adding some painting in the papers which Jamie pinned on wall. So Jack yelled, "Rapunzel! Jamie is drawn simple, so leave it!"

Jamie was listening what Jack is speaking and calling the names. He memorized the names which he called them.

After that, they went to North pole. Again Jack got kiss from Elsa before going to bed!

Everyone is sleeping, but something is going to happen on Merida's nightmare!

To Be Continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Merida ?!


	11. CHAPTER  –  11  :  THE  BRAVERY  ACT  !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida will become a guardian!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Merida do a bravery act?!

CHAPTER – 11 : THE BRAVERY ACT !

 

It’s 11.00 PM, Merida is sleeping but not long as good. A bear was attacking all unicorns in a magical land. Queen Cupcake is scared about the bear. Soon she realize that a man sent the bear to mess all Unicorns. He has dreamy green eyes with Auburn brows. Suddenly, Merida wake up and she realize that it was a dream!

However, something seems to be wrong to Merida. Therefore, she decided to visit Cupcake’s room. She flees away without telling others.

In Cupcake’s room….

Merida enters the room and seeing that Cupcake is sleeping. Merida starts searching if there is a clue for a problem. She saw a story book which titled as ‘The bear and the bow.’ It seems the story belongs as her own life, but she doesn’t care about it.

Suddenly Cupcake starts moaning in a scared voice. Merida understood that Cupcake is affected by nightmare. Merida starts to wake her up. But suddenly a strange appears as whom she saw on nightmare. But she could not see his full appearance because it is too dark on that room.

He picked two teddy bears and he threw one on Cupcake’s face and she wake up and screamed that how teddy bear fell on her face. And he threw second teddy bear on the doll unicorn on the table to scare Cupcake. But soon, Merida released an arrow on teddy bear and it stuck on the wall. 

Cupcake surprised to see this. She started to talk herself, “It’s like ‘The bear and the bow’ may be fairy tales can come true! But how this happen?! Yes, I believe that she is near to me!” As she said and she turned back and she surprised to see Merida!

Cupcake asked her, “Did you saved me? By the way, who are you?”

Merida replied, “Did you see me? However, I am princess Merida of DunBroch and now I’ve joined on guardian job. Do you know Jack Frost? He is our leader! Thank you for believe in me. I am always there for you!”

Suddenly, that strange man grabbed Cupcake and said to Merida, “I know you can come here.”

Merida questioned, “Who are you and what you want from me?”

He moved away from the dark place of the room by grabbing Cupcake and said, “Don’t you know me? It’s me Prince Hans of the southern Isles! You didn’t expected me, right? You need to be mine! I need you! I will give everything you want. If you ignore me, I will not leave the kid right now! Muhahahah……”

Merida wanted to do something. But she started to talk to Cupcake, “Hey kid, don’t be afraid. You must fight with your enemies to protect yourself. Be brave and fight against him”

As Cupcake heard her words, she started to be more brave and kicked on Hans face and she jumped on the bed. Quickly Merida took her bow and targeted Hans. But Hans scared and escaped. Before he escape, he left a key chain which written as ‘Monty’s room’.

Merida took that key chain and returned to North Pole.

Meanwhile in North Pole….

It is morning and every guardian is waking up. Merida quickly told them everything that happens on last night. And she showed them the key chain. They don’t have any ideas about this. Eugene wants to go after Monty’s room and check the clues.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Jack making a plan to build a place for the guardians. Because the big four will return soon.

 

Meanwhile in Burgress….

Cupcake wants to spread about Merida to everyone!

 

To Be Continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Eugene will discover the truth?!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it?!


End file.
